Many beverages primarily consist of a single liquid phase, such as wine, beer, milk, etc. while other beverages may contain more than one liquid phase, such as mixed drinks, coffee with cream and sugar, etc. Many beverages benefit for various reasons from being mixed (i.e., stirred) at least occasionally. This objective to mix is most evident after a multi-phase beverage is placed or poured into a container, such as a glass or cup, to prevent or at least minimize the separation of the beverage into component phases (or layers).
While various accessories for beverages and aquatic life containers (e.g., a fish tank) are currently available, such as straws, stirrers and swizzle sticks for beverages and skimmers, filters and filtration air pumps, for aquariums, there continues to be a need for new and better accessories.